Tessie
Tessie (T'/ony and J/'essie) is the official romantic pairing of Jessie Prescott and Tony. They met in the episode, New York, New Nanny, and Tony has been helping Jessie in any way possible. It is possible that they will get married in Season 3. New York New Nanny *Tony helps Jessie up after she falls over from being pushed out of the cab. *Tony falls for Jessie as soon as he meets her. *Tony says 'im Tony' in a romantic way and a smile. *Jessie replys by saying 'im Jessie' with a smile and romantic way. Used Karma *Jessie and Tony go on a date at the central park. *Tony admitted to Zuri that he was trying to kiss Jessie when she comes down to get the mail. *Tony gives Jessie a "Welcome to New York, Forgetta basket". *Tony helps Jessie with all of her shopping bags. *Though Tony claims he was attempting to be friends with Jessie the entire time, he later changes his mind. *Tony tells Jessie he had a good time with her. *Tony calls Jessie "pretty" and smiles. *Tony wanted to kiss Jessie, but when she asked about it, he denied it. *Tony grabs an umbrella for Jessie when it started raining, later saying that she looked so pretty with the raindrops in her hair. *Tony tells Jessie she's the prettiest guy he's ever seen, when Jessie tells him to treat her like she's just one of the guys. One Day Wonders! *Tony wants to go into Jessie's room (Along with everyone, excluding Bertram) , and when Jessie says no, he turns to Luke and says "Can't blame a guy for trying!" before Luke responds with "I know, right?". *He wanted to warn Jessie that the music producer was just ripping her and Luke off. The Princess and the Pea Brain *At the very beginning of the episode, Tony tries to impress Jessie by showing her a trick on his new dolley. *Tony is shown to be jealous when Brody Winton asks out Jessie. *In the story that Zuri is telling Jessie, Tony admits that he's fallen in love with the princess, who is Jessie. *In Zuri's story, Tony tries to become irresistable so he can win Jessie's (the princess) heart. *Tony describes all the things he loves about her ("smart", "pretty", "always smells nice") to Brody, and is overheard by Jessie, who is being cheated on by Brody. *Tony stands up to Brody and tells him he doesn't deserve a girl like Jessie. (due to the fact that Brody is cheating on Jessie with another girl) *When Brody calls Tony "doorman", Jessie stands up for him and says, "the doorman's name is Tony". Jessie tells Brody Tony''s more of a gentlemen than he'll ever be and dumps him.'' *Jessie tells Tony he smells nice, kind of lemony. *At the end, Tony wants to ask Jessie out on a date, and Jessie agrees to go on a date with Tony. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *They try to go out on their second first date. *Jessie appologised to Tony for missing their second first date. *Jessie thought that Tony was going to kiss her. Evil Times Two *They try to go out on their third first date Tempest in a Teacup *Jessie knits Tony a wool scarf. *Jessie and Tony go on their fourth attempted date. * When Jessie came out of her room Tony said "Wow! You look Wow!" *Tony did not laugh when Jessie got soaked. *Tony offered her his jacket when Jessie got soaked. *Jessie said that she looked ridiculous, but Tony disagreed and said she looks beautiful. *Tony kissed Jessie. At the end of the kiss, she looks like she wants to kiss him again because of her puckered lips. *In the end, Jessie and Tony dance together. They grab hands. *At the end, Tony said that he and Jessie are together by saying 'we had a few bumps in the road, but were together'. 'Season 2 Moments' Green Eyed Monsters *For the entire episode, Tony was jealous of Jessie spending more time with Petey than with him. *When Emma mentions if he ever saw the way Jessie eats BBQ, he repiled, "I sure have!" in a happy tone, suggesting that he loves the way she eats. *As soon as Jessie tells Tony that Petey is going to be at her improv performance, he immediately suggests that he join the both of them as well, once again hinting at jealousy. *Tony angrily shouts a suggestion for a setting during the improv performance at the noodle cafe, and, his idea was a "girlfriend stealing cop". *Tony displays even more jealousy as he watches the improv performance with Jessie and Petey, and, he appears to be shocked as they start getting closer to each other. *Tony marches right up to Officer Petey, and, chucks the noodles in his face in an attempt to show his love for Jessie. The Trouble with Tessie *He makes her a Tessie T-shirt with both of their faces on the front of it. *Tony wants Jessie to meet with his parents. *He takes her to a fancy italian restaurant, which is owned by his parents. *Jessie thinks that he is about to propose to her. *Jessie says that, while she is flattered, she does not want to rush into things with Tony. *Tony says she doesn't want to get married for years and years and Jessie looks hurt meaning that she does want to marry Tony in the future. Trivia *The episode called The Trouble With Tessie was named after the pairing. *Mrs.Chesterfield has called Jessie Tessie multiple times. *The term Tessie was used only twice on the show. *Jessie made a song about Tony going out bowling instead of going out for their anniversary. *It is possible that they might get married in Season 3 because it says 'possible future husband and wife' and on Tony's page it says that he might marry Jessie in Season 3. Category:Season 2 Category:Moments Category:Tessie Episodes Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Tony Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Pairings with young adults Category:Romances Category:Popular ship Category:Images of Jessie Prescott Category:Images of Tony